The present invention relates to firearms and more specifically to safety devices against unauthorized use thereof.
Firearm safety devices are known, comprising a pair of complementary, key-operated blocking members adapted to be assembled inside the trigger guard, and when locked prevent the insertion of the finger into the trigger guard or otherwise operating the trigger.
While these devices satisfactorily fulfill their task, and are widely used, they do not offer a solution to the problem of the firearm being stolen and taken away, a matter which is considered gross negligence on the part of the owner.
The invention aims to provide safeguard means effective for both the actuation and mobilization of trigger-operated firearms.